The present invention relates generally to hardware and apparatus for securing conventional doors. More particularly, the present door bar is adapted to go from in use (horizontal) to storage position (vertical), with its hinged design, which allows for secure rotation of tubing.
In the prior art a variety of systems have been designed to mount door bars for security reasons. As crime rates in America continue to escalate, the need for a secure, tamper resistant security means is evident. Existing door bar systems suffer from the disadvantage that the removable security bar itself can be lost or misplaced. Since the present invention never leaves the door, it is convenient for use. The decorative finish is designed to complement any interior, whereas current products have an industrial metal finish. Prior art allows for a security system that is one standard size. The advantage of invention is that it is adjustable to fit many size doors. Present invention can be quickly and easily mounted on doors that are hinged on left or right and accommodate the associated hardware.